Love lasts
by Nandon
Summary: please read my first fan fic and would love reviews this is a EragonXarya fanfic and rated M since i dont know what will happen later
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fic it takes palce at the end of inheritance right as eragon is leaving the only change is Arya isn't queen. Please remember this is my First eragon/arya fan fic and be a bit patient with me and here is the epilogue!Also if you could tell me whether I made Arya seem to OOC that would help **

Disclaimer:I don't own these characters

Eragon and arya walked slowly across the deck of the ship ((forgot the name ill look it up later)) her arm wrapped around his while the elves stood still as statues. Finally the reached the edge of the boat and the moment eragon dreaded most. Arya released his arm and looked at him she pushed her hood down letting it fall around her shoulders revealing her beautiful raven black hair. Eragon felt himself longing to smell it, To engulf himself in any part of arya's being. "Eragon look at me.." Arya whispered softly as she saw him looking down at his feet she knew he was sad at there parting. when eragon didn't look up she leaned forward whispering his true name in his ear. As she pulled away eragon looked up his hood falling back across his shoulders as well. His face was tear stained and red but he looked her in the eyes without fear or embarrassment "What arya..." Eragon whispered to her and her only Arya hated seeing him like this... The one she loved more than life itself other than firnen of course. She knew this would be the last time she saw him in a long time... maybe forever... "Eragon...I do love you... please understand that.." She saw him look at him surprise filled his eyes as well as hope "Eragon my people will need a leader during this reconstruction period... while my mother is injured and it will take some time for you to build there riders home..." Eragon nodded his head in understanding not allowing himself to speak as his head swam at his luck "So how about this... when you are finished building... If you still feel the same about me... I will come to where ever you have built this home." Arya said as she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on his lips barely touching them. Then arya stepped back and firnen swooped in and she was gone from his life for now... but not his heart. he looked at saphira and she smiled a toothy grin at him and she said "Well done little one..."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello and thanks for sticking with me I hope I didn't make arya to OOC last chapter but that was just really a teaser here is the first chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters I just make them do my will

Eragon sat on a small bluff listening to Glaedr as he fulfilled his promise to spend the next 25 years teaching Eragon about every animal he could think of… remarkably they where STILL discussing beetles "Eragon!" Glaedr said interrupting his thoughts "What's the matter you pay less attention than the gavinyor beetle…" Glaedr said and Eragon knew he was laughing even if he was in a eldunari "I'm sorry glaedr-elda I'm just thinking about how the construction is finished after these 25 years…" Eragon had spent the past 25 years building Dragon hold As they now called it on a relatively large island very far south of algaesia and in that time several riders had joined them with each one it sped up the building process The first two riders to arrive where a pair called Nandon and Feanaro. They seemed the opposite in almost everyway. Feanaro was a elf about 6 feet tall with dark brown shoulder length hair, With hazel greenish eye though they changed depending on his mood, He is slightly heavier than most elves as he weighs about 205 pounds though most of that is lean muscle from his constant training before becoming a rider. He is quick witted also and quick to make a joke at another expense though all in good fun. That seemed to be about the only trait they shared they where both jokers which had gotten them into much trouble over the past… especially when they had decided to throw a glue filled water balloon at blodgarm whos fur had been stuck together for almost two months of constant bathing. Other than that they where nothing alike Nandon was a human hybrid elf who stood a single inch taller than Feanaro he had black hair which he kept closely cut so that it didn't hang in his face his eyes where dark blue and many of the women riders had found they could stare into the for hours on end if Nandon let them. Nandon was about 2 pounds smaller than Feanaro but his muscles looked as if they had been carved from wood and he was extremely flexible. Even there dragons seemed opposites while Feanaro's was a gorgeous orange color that shimmered in the sun her name was adelind and she was Feanaro's serious side in most cases though she was extremely protective of him. Nandons dragon on the other hand was a teal color which surprised most he had a deep voice though he as well seemed care free just like Nandon though he could get very serious when needed to be his name was Fafnir. Even there weapons seemed completely different while Nandon used the dwarf sword staff which he called caliburn which was the color of his dragons scales of course. Feanaro's sword was a two handed weapon that he used as if it where a toy.

Eragon felt the two approaching and he turned away from Glaedr's lesson and greeted them quickly stopping the stream of friendly abuse that went between the two. "Eragon – Elda We bring good news… Dragon hold is finally finished…" Dragon hold as they called it was a huge building which projected from a inactive volcano on the island inside the volcano the eggs where kept warm though through magic the most of the heat was absorbed. Other than that dragon hold island was beautiful it was fertile from volcanic ash rich in minerals and had much game and deer for the dragons to hunt. Though Eragon's heart jumped up to his throat as he remembered what this meant. Eragon still remembered the day 25 years ago when arya had made that promise with him and not a day went by that he didn't miss the soft touch of her lips against his. It took all his strength just to mutter out his thanks at the news and excuse himself as behind him the boys continued there friendly abuse. He rushed into his room saphira lifted her head up in a silent question _"What is it little one"_ She asked sensing his excitement as she casually cleaned her scales "Its finished… dragon hold is finished saphira!" He said smiling jubilantly as he dug through his bags one of which held a mirror he hadn't touched in over a year since Roran and katrina passed away. He silently mutters the necessary phrase and barely noticed the slight drop in his strength. For a moment the mirror turned black then before him materialized a image of a room Arya's most likely he saw a handmaid rush in and he quickly got her attention "Will you get arya drotingu for me please?" Eragon asked politely anxious to see arya once more the handmaid nodded and quickly left the room. Eragon sat there for a few minutes before he heard a door open. Then a figure slowly walked forward a single lock of silvery hair paled against otherwise raven hair and he smiled seeing his love once again then he quickly said "It has finished.."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for the good review and the couple of you who have added this story to your chapter alerts…. I have a question for you all first… Did I make arya seem OOC? Alright on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters I just impose my will on them**

Arya looked at Eragon and smiled… over those 25 years she had scarcely forgotten the short kiss they had shared and every time she remembered it, it brought tears to her eyes and a smile to her lips…and now he was finally finished so they she could fulfill her promise and join him at last. It took all her will power to stop herself from jumping up with a cry of joy. But none this less she managed to say "That's wonderful Eragon…. And I have not forgotten my promise… I shall come with the next supply ship." She said as he stared at her his eyes betraying his love for her and how much he had missed her "Great. I shall have a room prepared for you and firnens arrival." He said as he stood up then quickly remembered his manners and offered the typical elven goodbye then the mirror went dark. Eragon sat there a broad smile on his lips _"Are you excited that your mate comes Eragon?"_ Saphira said teasing him "Saphira! Arya and I are not mates… unlike you and firnen." Eragon said swatting saphira on the leg. Suddenly Eragon cast his thoughts out and he felt two presences near the door. Smiling he stood up and quickly and quietly walked over to the door and opened it. A surprised Nandon and Feanaro fell in as the door suddenly opened. They stood up quickly and muttered there apologies but Eragon couldn't help smile at the two they where his favorite apprentices. "Well a act like this cannot go un punished." Eragon said barely suppressing a smile "You two now get to spar for the next 3 hours under my careful watch…" Eragon said and the other two kept there heads down as he led them towards the sparing field. The loud crack of wood hitting wood filled the air as blodgarm supervised a training session. His fur rippled angrily as the pair drew near. 'What have these two done now.." blodgarm said trailing off "They decided to listen in as I spoke with your princess…" Eragon responded before blushing as blodgarms face broke out in a wolfish grin ((No pun intended)) Blodgarm was one of the few who knew his feeling for arya and how deep they went "Well Pick up a balde you two and lets get started!" Blodgarm said as he jostled the two over towards the circle as the other riders cleared out. Nandon picked up his carefully carved wooden staff blade as Feanaro picked up his long two handed club looking sword. They circled each other for a moment before Nandon always the impatient one ran forward trying to strike at feanaro's head. Feanaro ducked quickly then drove up with his sword and broke nandons in half. Where another would have given up Nandon merely began holding the halves of his staff as if they where dual swords striking quickly at Feanaro as he struggled to block. They kept there positions trading blows for a long time until finally nandons fast striking got the better of him and he left himself wide open and Feanaro lunged for it but at the same time he felt Nandons sword tap his head and he froze both in a perfect spot to end the match. Slow clapping filled the air and they recognized it as Eragon who walked forward "Well done boys…. Now…. Again." He said and the boys groined and they started over again. Until both where drenched in sweat and panting loudly. Finally Eragon took pity on them and dismissed them. Eragon walked over to blodgarm and saw him smile "So your love shall join us soon hmm?" Blodgarm asked still smiling As he saw Eragon blush "Hopefully… she said she will come with the enxt supply ship." Eragon said as he found the floor to be extremely interesting. "Don't be to worried shadeslayer. She likes you… I can tell…" Blodgarm said trying to get Eragon to not be as nervous. "Pherhaps you can ask her to the dance? You know the one we had planned for when dragon hold was done?" Blodgarm said making a suggestion and he instantly saw eragons head whip up as he remembered the plans well "Yes… that not a bad idea…"Eragon said lost in his own thoughts when he finally came out of them he was alone except for saphira… "What do you think should I ask her?" Eragon said as he walked slowly over to her _"I like the idea…. Besides it will give firnen and me time to… catch up…" _Saphira said and her thoughts instantly made eragons face and ears turn blood red. "Then its decided then I shall ask her when she arrives."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ill try to make this chapter longer sorry for the short ones and here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I only own dragon hold and Nandon.**

The next few weeks past quickly for Eragon as he constantly waited for arya to arrive. Almost every day he asked blodgarm when she would get here and his answer every time was "I don't know shade slayer." Every day he waited he lost some form of his patience and he seemed to take it out on the young riders. There where seven riders including Nandon and Feanaro. A elf named lilifian who seemed to dote on feanaro's every word like it was a pure diamond she was attractive enough with straight black hair that had streaks of blue through it she was partnered with a blue male dragon called Glator who's voice was deep yet musical he constantly scolded lilifian for her attraction to Feanaro though he was hypocritical in that aspect since he was hopelessly in love with Lenora and pretty silver wild dragon. Then there was a two human women who seemed to constantly fight for Nandon's attention the one Nandon seemed to like though was named lily, She had long brown hair that went half way down her back but seemed straight and shiny her dragon even seemed to like fafnir as well they seemed like the perfect couple. Her dragon jazzlyn was a green dragon with shiny scales and a longish snout and seemed to be care free while lily was her serious side… except when around Nandon. The other woman who liked Nandon was named jenny she was nice but was to different from Nandon she had short blonde hair with green eyes. And her dragon who was male was brown and muddy scales as if he didn't care what other thought. He was lazy and mostly liked basking in the sun while jenny threw herself into her studies. The fourth rider was a dwarf male of Eragon's own clan he had a long beard red beard which was always braided and was stout yet quick in his reflex's he seemed to only be friends with his dragon who was a red male with glittering scales and named jaflin. The last rider was a urgal female she had short horns but long black hair which was mostly greasy. She was paired with a female purple dragon whom she had named something that sounded to Eragon like a grunting cough but he was never sure. The dragon was nice enough with a musical voice as well. Yet all of them together could not beat Eragon in his current restless state he was actually beating them. It was a good excersise for them to learn teamwork yet only Nandon and Feanaro worked together and they where the best of them all they mostly spent there time though trying to keep the others from being hit but slowly as the other tired and left the match Nandon and Feanaro came together and began fighting against Eragon timing moves perfectly so he was at some points hard pressed to keep from being struck but eventually he tapped Nandon and then Feanaro soon after though they where all panting hard Eragon had to admit the two where a formidable pair. Eragon's mind wandered for a moment before he felt blodgarm contacting him "Shade slayer. Arya and firnen approach from the east." He said before detaching himself from his mind. Eragons eyes widened in shock and Nandon and Feanaro looked at him "What is it Eragon elda?" Nandon asked slowly through ragged breaths. "Nothing… a old friend of mine is almost here…" Eragon said between his own ragged breaths and he cursed Eragon looked a mess he had been sparing for a good portion of the day. "May we meet them Eragon elda" Feanaro asked as he finally regained his breath "Yes but go change and then meet me on ash bluff" Eragons aid pointing to a small cliff that over looked the island. They nodded and ran towards there respective rooms to change and freshen up as Eragon ran to his as well _"What is it little one?"_ Saphira asked as he ran into there room "Arya and firnen approach from the east!" Eragon said with glee in his voice and he looked around and ran towards his dresser setting out some clothes. Eragon used magic to clean himself quickly and to freshen up his scent then he quickly pulled on the clothes he had set out a dark blue tunic that matched saphira's scales a black pair of pants and finally his boots. Then he mounted saphira and flew towards the bluff Eragon had mentioned earlier.

When Eragon arrived he saw Nandon and Feanaro already there waiting though there tunics looked slightly wrinkled and they smelled like a dead sheep. When Eragon finally saw arya on firnen he heard saphira's bugle of joy and eragons heart leaped into his throat as he saw arya. She was wearing knee high riding boots with black tights on underneath the boots though what he could see showed off her shapely thighs perfectly then onto of that she was wearing a short tunic that left a small portion of her well muscled stomach showing and around her shoulders a green cloak kept her warm. Eragon basically heard Nandon and feanaro's jaws drop as they saw her and he smiled saying only to saphira "And she's all mine…." Finally they pair landed and as soon as arya had dismounted firnen Saphira and firnen took off flying towards the volcano. Arya walked forward gracefully then said "Shade slayer it is great to see you again." She said bowing before Eragon she then looked at the two riders behind him who had barely had time to compose themselves before she landed. Quickly they excused themselves they he knew they would be telling tales of arya's beauty to all the male riders. As soon as they had left Eragon rushed forward and held arya in his arms he looked down at her and though she was the most beautiful woman in the world then as she looked up at him her emerald eyes gleaming he closed the distance between then and kissed her passionately


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hello all hope you liked that last chapter and arya's kiss please keep reviewing I know im posting incredibly fast but that will change soon. **WARNING: LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER**

Disclamer: I own nothing…. Srsly can you lown me a few buck XD Jk

Eragon sat there lips locked with arya… his one and only love… his legs almost gave out on him as she kissed him back passionately making his head swim finally they broke for air. "This is a beautiful Island Eragon." Arya said looking out over the cliff… and truly it was it was in the shape of a dragon paw actually with a large volcano, lush forests where native tribe people lived as well as a small mountain range where the few wild dragons stayed then there was dragon hold to complete off the landscape. Eragon looked at arya and said "Yes.. but not as beautiful as you Arya –Svit kona" Eragon looked at her and saw her smile at him and once again his heart leaped into his throat…. "Say arya… would you like to accompany me to the ball we will be holding in celebration of finishing?" Eragon asked before his courage failed him and he was rewarded with a slight peck on his cheek "Of course Eragon. I would love nothing more." With that he looked deep into here eyes and smiled knowing at once he would die a thousand deaths for her. _"Awww Little one your first kiss…" _Saphira said to him teasingly "Shut up saphira.." Eragon said abck at her playfully… "So… Eragon how do we get down from here…" Arya asked quietly as she moved closer to Eragon "Well there is magic…" Eragon said walking towards the edge of the cliff muttering a spell to create a pocket of air beneath his feet to hold him up. He held out a hand to arya as she walked towards him taking the offered hand and then they slowly descended "Tonight we shall have a feast welcoming the new rider.." Eragon said smiling at her teasingly "Well I do look forward to that.." arya said as her face was suddenly inches from his. Eragon once again narrowed the gap and kissed her though this time not as long as he found it difficult to maintain the spell as well as kiss arya… as he pulled back she looked at him her eyebrow raised in question "Im sorry its hard to stay concentrated when I kiss you… You make my thoughts turn to mud' Eragon said and laughed and soon she joined him. When they finally reached the bottom and began the longish walk to dragon hold Eragon told her of how he found the place how long it had taken and finally Nandon and Feanaro "Those to are my favorite apprentices." Eragon said smiling "Why" Arya asked remembering the looks on there faces as they saw her "Eh…. They amuse me first and foremost … There a couple of pranksters… I remember the day the decided to fill a pouch full glue then throw it had blodgarm… Not to say he was pretty angery he trained them for a week after drilling them so hard I eventually took pity on them and gave them a week to rest…. Blodgarm still claims several spots of his fur are stuck together… Though I don't believe him" As Eragon talked about Feanaro and Nandon arya placed her head on his shoulder listening to him intently and smiling as she pictured blodgarm with his fur all stuck together "Also they are very hard working… When the first arrived I set the up to spar since they where the first riders to join us here and they fought all day…. Eventually I left and came back in the morning and they where still fighting trying to one up the other even without me watching… I know they are friends though they joke to much constantly" Eragon kept talking as they walked and soon they where at dragon hold "And finally they remind me of… Well me at that age…" Arya looked up at him and smiled as they stood in front of the room that Eragon had spent all week preparing for her arrival as Eragon was about to leave she grabbed his arm then drew him in close when his face was only inches from his she whispered his true name and felt the shiver go down his back then he whispered hers and felt her shiver in his arms then she whispered her lips only centimeters from his "I have missed you more than you know Eragon…" And kissed him lightly before vanishing into her room. As he turned away he heard snickering around the corner and sighed some how he had known they would be listening. As he walked around the corner Nandon and Feanaro stood up quickly and mutters "Eragon – Elda." Eragon sighed knowing the questions to come and it was Feanaro who asked the first one "So… Eragon elda … A "Old friend" Eh? It seemed you where a lot more than friends just there… And on the cliff…. And on the way here…." Feanaro said smiling. Eragon didn't answer he merely walked past them but they followed him then Nandon asked "Indeed on the cliff I thought you would both pass out from oxygen loss…" Eragon sighed then said "You know if you don't want to spar with blodgarm… id suggest you go and get ready for the feast…" They smiled and muttered a goodbye and left for there respective rooms. When Eragon entered his room saphira was still not there and he felt a pang of jealousy which he immediately pushed away he was happy she was having fun with firnen. He started a bath. When the water was running he cast a pour some liquid soap into it and bubbles instantly formed… then Eragon slowly lower himself into the water and sat there he spread his mind out And was mildly surprised when he felt a familiar mind come closer and closer. Then he heard the door to his room open… but he was not worried he knew this mind well…. Slowly it eased closer. Then he heard a sound of cloth hitting the floor…. Then behind him he felt breath on his neck and goose bumps formed over his entire body. He sat there tense for a moment then he felt slim grace full fingers on his neck and he tensed even further…. Slowly those hands began to massage the area.. for a minute or so they sat there like that then slowly the hands drew away and he felt movement behind him then the water level rose slightly and he looked over and next to him sat arya.

He gasped slightly he had knew it was her the entire time yet seeing her this close to him… Naked… surprised him. They sat like that for a few minutes in silence before arya said "Lost your nerve have you shade slayer?" tauntingly as she moved closer "Not at all my lady…" Eragon said back at her mirroring the formality. He leaned in close and was just about to kiss her and who knew what would happen next…. When a loud knock sounded at the door. "Brazuln" Nandon muttered and stood up getting out of the tub he dried himself off partway under arya's gaze then he walked to the door his pants pulled up hastily. At the door was Nandon "Eragon elda we are about to start the feast." Nandon said giving Eragon the warning before he walked away. Eragon shut the door and cursed walking back over to arya "The feast is about to start…" Eragon said telling her as she got out of the tub and pulled the drain. She dried herself Eragon respecting her privacy although he did not know why he finally pulled on his shirt and boots on the other side of the room then Arya said Eragon could come back over and what he saw surprised him. She was still half undressed her perfect breasts glistening with tiny water droplets, She walked forward and kissed him passionately making Eragon's knees sway and his mind wander. Finally she broke away and pulled on her shirt. Eragon waited for her by the door and he escorted her to the feasting hall. When they arrived everyone was already seated around the table Lily sitting next to Nandon talking with him and she suddenly laughed at a unheard joke. Across from them sat lilifian and Feanaro she listened to Feanaro's every word as if it where gods then suddenly he whispered in her ear and she giggled as he placed his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the forehead. As Eragon and arya sat down at the head of the table everyone quieted down even the dragons… whom of them all saphira and firnen where still missing… Eragon raised his glass in a toast and said "To the elf who if it hadn't been for his sacrifice arya wouldn't be here today… To Faolin!" Eragon said and he felt arya twitch against his arm as he sat back down the chatter resumed and the feasting began… the feast was long and merry though arya seemed distracted the entire time which seemed a tad weird to Eragon… Firnen and saphira eventually rejoined them towards the end both dragons glowing with a inner light and happy "It seems you had fun…" Eragon said to saphira teasingly_ 'Oh and you can talk Mr. Bathroom mater…"_ Saphira said as she examined eragons memories from the evening…later on after everyone was drunk as could be especially Nandon and Feanaro… the riders began to drift off until just Nandon lily and Eragon and arya sat there. Nandon soon fell over backwards unconscious from the amount he drank and this seemed extremely funny to lily who with the help of her dragon dragged Nandon from the room. And then there was just arya and Eragon. Arya leaned over to him her head on his shoulder he could sense something was wrong but what…. It didn't take long for Eragon to find out "Eragon… I'm sorry for earlier… I shouldn't have intruded on your privacy like that it was wrong…." Arya began saying as she took her head off of eragons shoulder "Arya… Its fine…" Eragon said as he tried to grab her hand and comfort her. Saphira and firnen lay sleeping in the corner next to each other. Arya's hand slipped out of his and she refused to look at him "Eragon…. I'm sorry but I cant do this yet…" Arya said cautiously with a guarded tone and Eragon heart began to sink "Faolin and me… we where special to each other Eragon… we weren't mates… but we where close… and that toast you gave earlier about him sacrificing himself for me…" Arya trailed off uncertainly "Damnit" Eragon thought to himself as he mentally slapped himself for bringing up Faolin when things between him and arya had been going great. Arya stood up and walked out of the room leaving Eragon alone and heartbroken.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hey guys thanks for the great reviews…. On my word co I have the format set to double line spacing… don't know why its not showing there… But I will try to work on paragraphs…. And Thank you actionmichl for adding this story to your favorites!

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Nandon.

Eragon sat there all night. Pretty close to crying as he thought of how well things had been going until he had brought up Faolin… This was all his fault and no one could counsel him. Eventually saphira and firnen woke up and firnen left leaving saphira to help her rider. _"Little one…"_ saphira said nudging Eragon with her snout "_Please don't be sad…."_ Saphira said trying to counsel him from the shell of sorrow he had woven around himself. "Shut up saphira… you don't know what its like…" Eragon said out of anger not really meaning to hurt his dragon "_Eragon… For a long time I thought I was the last of my race… That is true heart ache… You merely have a crush gone wrong."_ Saphira responded with venom in her voice before she blocked him from her mind and went to there room. "Damnit" Eragon muttered again… In one night he had pushed both arya AND saphira away… What was wrong with him he though as he slowly walked towards there rooms as well

Arya's POV

Arya sat in her room crying… why would Eragon bring up Faolin. He knew all it did was hurt her yet he did it anyways. She was still crying went she slipped into her waking dreams.

This dream was slightly different. She was in a field firnen at her side though he said nothing. Slowly two men walked forward one ghostly looking though not scary. He was a elf that much she was sure of he had his hood up though hiding his features. The other one was a human though his movements graceful like a elf's this person wore a blue hood though arya knew this was Eragon. Finally the two pulled down there hoods. And on the left stood Faolin. Slowly they each held out a hand to here and froze. Arya looked between the tow offered hands and couldn't choose. Finally though she knew what her hearted wanted and she reached over and grabbed Eragons hand. Then she woke up in a cold sweat firnen sat in his bed watching her _"Little one what is wrong?" _ Firnen asked concerned. And so she told of her dream and how she had destroyed Eragon after his toast and she asked him "Do you think he would even take me now? I mean I have broken his heart so many times…" Arya asked her eyes wide as she understood what she might have just done._ "Little one. Eragon has waited five and twenty years for you and withstood more than one heartache… I'm sure he still loves you. But sleep little one it is late and you have had a big day." _And with that arya fell asleep under firnens watchful gaze

Eragons POV

The next day Eragon still felt heart broken but that was forced aside as his students needed him. Once again Eragon decided to spar with them though this time just Nandon and Feanaro they had been the biggest challenge. When Eragon approached they bowed to each other then warded their blades with magic…. Eragon felt there minds touch and he realized how they had been such a good team…. Through true teamwork. The sparing began and Eragon held his ground even as the two attacked him from both sides. The hardest thing was Nandon's sword staff which he twirled around as if it where a toy though Eragon new it must be quiet heavy. Eragon was pulled away from his thoughts as Nandon slid between his legs almost taking them out from under him as he slid by then he started attacking Eragon from behind while Feanaro attacked from the front. Feanaro swung high just as Nandon swung low and Eragon was forced to jump sideways and spin through the air like a corkscrew as the blades past underneath and above him. Finally when he stood back up Eragon ran forward and kneed Feanaro in the gut then flipped over Nandon's back as he rushed to his friends aid so they collided with each other and landed on the ground in a tumble Eragon then quickly tapped them and ended the match.

Eragons heart skipped a beat as he looked towards the stands where the other riders could watch the spars and saw arya sitting there. He wondered what she wanted though Feanaro nudged Eragon forward as he knew nothing of what had happened after he had left with lilifian. Eragon shrugged and slowly walked forward and he heard Nandon and Feanaro whispering to each other behind his back then they burst into laughter and walked away still talking. Eragon gulped and walked towards arya she waved slightly as he approached "What do you want Arya.." Eragon said coldly and bluntly getting straight to the point. "Eragon… I know I hurt you yesterday… But I came here to say im sorry… I shouldn't have done that when you have more than proven you love me." Arya said slightly stung by his bluntness _"Little one don't make it worse…"_ Saphira said to Eragon but he ignored her. Eragon cursed in his mind he just couldn't stay mad at arya… no matter what she did to him "Its alright arya… Will you still accompany me to the dance? Its tonight." Eragon asked praying to what gods there might be that she said yes. "Of course I will Eragon I would be honored." Arya said smiling as she walked past him and to her room. _"well played little one.." _Saphira said mockingly "Shut up you over sized lizard…" Eragon said playfully to her._ "Careful Eragon… over sized lizards get mighty hungry… And you do look rather tasty." _Saphira said laughing puffs of smoke coming from her snout. Eragon walked back to his room smiling

Finally the time for the dance came and Eragon walked to arya's room just in his best. A blue tunic with a silver trim with brown leather pants and black leather boots. He knocked on her door and gasped as Arya walked out. She was wearing a dark green strapless dress that complimented her figure perfectly on her neck was a emerald stone set in a golden fitting then wrapped around her neck by a thin gold chain. He smiled at her and she took his offered arm and they walked outside to where the dance was. Mead had been forbidden for the dragons to drink tonight since last year there construction had been set back several months by a drunk dragon related fire. Nandon and lily stood on the dance floor dancing to a fast paced song as Nandon twirled her around quickly as she laughed then finally he dipped her and kissed her as he leaned back from the kiss lily blushed and giggled. Feanaro and lilifian danced slowly rather swaying in each others arms. They seemed the more slow paced couple. Then around the dance floor The dwarf jenny and even the urgal danced as the elves whom Eragon knew as his best friends played a song on there instruments. Eragon led arya out to the dance floor and they danced swaying to and fro at times then other time speeding up and sometimes just leaning against one another not really moving but enjoying the other company. Finally as the dance drew to a close Feanaro bowed to lilifian and began to walk away but she pulled him back and kissed him on the lips lightly before letting him go. He staggered away as Eragon was sure stars danced in his vision. Then Nandon walked away with lily most likely going towards the ash bluff. And then Eragon bowed to arya and walked her towards her room. He bowed to her as they reached her room and he bowed to her and began walking away but she grabbed his arm. Slowly pulling him into her room. Firnen and saphira where off on there own and Eragon was alone with arya. As soon as the door shut Eragon leaned down and kissed her pulling her closer to him as they walked towards the bed. As they reached it Eragon reached up and pulled off his shirt. Then cursed as there was another knock at the door "Every time…" He muttered to himself as he cast his mind towards the door. Nothing was there. This puzzled Eragon and he heard the knock again… louder this time then as Eragon pulled on his shirt the person pounded on the door. Then as Eragon walked over about to open it the door was kicked off its hinges and it fell on Eragon. He grunted in pain he as pushed the door off. A cloaked figure stood there and walked towards arya as Eragon drew his sword. Arya hadn't moved since the door had been kicked open though her limbs quivered as if she was trying to move but couldn't. he must have cast a spell Eragon though as he swung his sword towards the thing which at this point had picked arya up. Brisingr glanced off the things wards and flew from his hands and across the room. Eragon looked at the thing dumbfounded the decided to throw a punch at it. His fist struck the creature but then eragonw as throne backward throw a stone wall and through a open doorway where he lay groaning. He last sight was arya being carried away before he blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Happy mothers day and here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nandon

Eragon slowly picked himself up from the small pile of crumbled masonry that had cushioned his fall he was extremely angry. He grunted as three sets of eyes looked at him "Ebrithril." Nandon said stepping forward "What happened?" Nandon reached a hand out to Eragon but Eragon pushed it away 'We have been attacked… At our home… And arya has been taken…" Eragon said solemnly and the riders looked at him surprised etched on each of there faces. "Now. Who will go with me to rescue her?" Eragon said as he studied lily, Nandon and Feanaro. "I will." Nandon said stepping forward and he twisted his fist over his sternum in a sign of respect "As will I." Lily said stepping forward and mirroring the gesture as she stood beside Nandon "Eh… What the hell Ill come to." Feanaro said stepping forward and repeated the gesture standing next to Nandon as well. "Now. This creature is extremely dangerous. So go gather your weapons and prepare for a fight." Eragon said as he brushed past them and into arya's room.

Inside the room Eragon quickly picked up brisingr and placed it back in it sheath then he looked around and spotted a fairth on Arya's wall. Eragon slowly walked over and looked at it. It was him. He stood staring out his brown eyes pulled into a focus which showed love and compassion as well as hope. Eragon turned away disgusted with himself. He had couldn't even protect arya. Eragon walked out of the room and he heard a loud roar from outside and Eragon heard firnen followed by saphira jump into the room _"Eragon! What has happened!"_ Firnen screeched "Arya has been taken we are going to rescue her now firnen… just stay calm." Eragon said and he muttered a spell which put firnen to sleep "_Eragon! What is going on!" _Saphira asked worried. Eragon shared his memories with her. At the end saphira growled _" We will soak the ground with this creatures blood!" _Saphira said to Eragon as he exited the room and walked toward where saphira as well as the other riders would be waiting.\

Eragon climbed onto saphira and addressed the gathered riders "We have been attacked… At our home. And one of our own taken…" Eragon began "now… Are we going to back down and submit like weak sheep led to slaughter? Or will we fight! Fight for our homes… For our lives… And our friends and family!" Eragon said shouting at the end "**NO!"** The three riders chorused as they to hopped up on there dragons. "Well why are we still here then! Lets go and save arya!" Eragon shouted as they flew away. Eragon tracked arya through the presence of her mind and they finally arrived at a village of what Eragon assumed was natives. "You have one opportunity to give us arya back… Or you will be killed.." Eragon said angrily And he was instantly met with 200 hundred swords up against his throat. Eragon sighed and said "ATTACK!" As he ran forward drawing brisingr. They hit the line of gathered natives in three spots one by Eragon one by Feanaro and one by Nandon and lily. Eragon slashed and fought and cut the creatures many times though to his dismay they healed almost immediately. "CUT OFF THERE HEADS!" Eragon shouted as he ran towards a small hut where arya's mind was. Eragon quickly freed arya and she ran towards Eragon and hugged him. Then Eragon and arya departed the tent and what Eragon saw scared him. Nandon was there fighting. He was surrounded but holding them off well. Then one of the creatures leaned in as if to stab him in the back. But quickly lily jumped in the way her self being stabbed through the stomach. Nandon turned around and saw this and shouted **"NO! LILY!"** The force of the shout which had been laced with magic threw the creatures through the air and into the woods. Eragon ran forward as arya ran to saphira who was laced with numerous scratches. With eragons help Nandon lifted her up onto his dragon and they flew back towards dragon hold

Nandons POV

No… No… No… Nandon thought to himself as he held lily in his lap her life blood bleeding out across his fingers which where pressed against the wound. He pumped a constant stream of energy into her not caring the cost only wanting his love to survive…"N-Nandon…" Lily said weakly "What is it my love.." Nandon asked as he looked down at her. "Don't… Die… In… Vain… My… Lov-" Lily cut off as the last of her life blood drained away into nandons lap "**NO! WHY!**" Nandon shouted up to the heavens wondering why it had chosen to torture him so. Every time nandons life went well it was all taken from him in a flash. It wasn't fair… Nandon thought… Lily had been his love…. His only love… and now she was gone… she had died saving him because he had been to careless to check his back. "Lily… My love… My only love… I'm Sorry.." Nandon said whispering as he wept.

Normal POV

Eragon sat there arya slumped against him as she slept. Eragon winced as he heard Nandon's cry of pain as the one he loved slipped away from him. "_Nandon…. I'm sorry."_ Eragon said through his mind as he reached Nandon _"Leave me alone now Ebrithril.." _Nandon said coldly through his mental contact. It was Eragons fault. If he hadn't been so rash to rush straight in swords drawn to attack a enemy much stronger nandons love would still be alive. _"Little one.."_ saphira said sadly _"It isn't your fault…They knew full and well what could happen in this fight… yet they came anyways.." _Saphira said before she turned her attention back to flying and then landing as they reached dragon hold.

Eragon tried to help Feanaro and Nandon unload lily from his dragon but Nandon stared at him coldly. And Eragon stood away as they took lily to where the pyre would be held. Saphira and firnen then dragged lily's Dragon who had died from his wounds and grief to where the pyre would be held as well. Eragon followed with arya behind him. When they reached the pyre Eragon found it ready. Nandon stood off to the side weeping Feanaro tried to comfort him but Nandon pushed him away. "Today we commend these brave souls of lily and Jazzlyn to the void… They who died saving Nandon in the heat of battle." Eragon said as he picked up the torch and begun the last writes. At hearing this Nandon wept louder but staggered over staring at his love who looked almost peaceful. Finally Eragon descended the torch and lit the pyre. Nandon now wept freely tears flowing down his cheeks and Eragon felt bad for his favorite apprentice knowing he had caused this sadness. They sat there until the pyre burned itself out then Eragon muttered a spell and a strong wind came and sent the ashes away "And so may dragon and rider fly once more in deaths embrace.." Eragon said as the ashes flew out over the land. Nandon stalked away towards his room leaving the others stunned.

Eragon reached Nandon room a hour later and slowly opened the door. He heard Nandon weeping on his bed his knees drawn up to his face as he cried freely. "Nandon.." Eragon said slowly as he walked into the room. Nandon looked up at Eragon hatred filling his eyes as he stood up "What do you want Eragon elda… Haven't you don't enough.." Nandon said as he walked over to the small desk where Eragon noticed a small black box in the surface. Nandon picked it up and brought it over to Eragon and showed it to him… It was a diamond ring formed in the insignia of the riders… " I was going to propose." Nandon said as Eragon stared at the ring "But instead we joined you on the hell hole of a mission which got my Lily killed.." Nandon continued and Eragon looked up obviously stung by the words. "Now my love has been sacrificed so you can chase after a elf…" Nandon said hatefully then slammed the door in Eragon's face

Eragon sighed as the door slammed in his face… Eragon had known Nandon had loved lily though he hadn't known he was going to propose… That just made Eragon feel worse as he staggered towards his room. Arya was asleep on his bed and Eragon though "Chase some elf? This is love.." Eragon thought then hit himself physically and mentally What had made there love better than Nandon's and lily's… Nandon had been about to propose.. but he couldn't even think of him and arya mating…Eragon slowly laid down next to arya his back to her sleeping form as he and saphira and firnen fell asleep.

In the morning Eragon walked up to where the statue would be made at the riders tomb… Where the eldunari of the dragons he had where kept as well as a statue of the rider and there sword. When Eragon reached there he saw Nandon sitting there slumped up against the wall looking at the spot where in a few hour lily's statue would be made. He held the small black box in his hand. As Eragon approached Nandon stood up and bowed to Eragon "Eragon Elda… I'm sorry I shouldn't have acted that way last night and for this I cry your pardon." Nandon said almost begging Eragon "I accept your apology Nandon." Eragon said as he began casting the spells to allow the statue to be made. Slowly a life sized statue sprouted from the ground molding itself to the image of lily in Eragons mind until finally it was finished. Then Eragon placed her sword in front of the statue and a fairth of her dragon next to her. It was the ultimate memorial to the riders. When Eragon finished Nandon walked forward and slipped the ring over the statues finger as it would have been in life. "Thank you Eragon elda…" Nandon said as he walked out leaving Eragon alone in the tomb.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Sorry for those of you who thought this was a new chapter… Its not this is a note from the author and nothing more… before I post more of this story I would like for you to please review more when I reach 20 reviews I will begin posting again… Im sorry but it feels to me as if you don't want this story to continue to such a degree that you wont even comment on it…


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to hero of the dark and his spam updating… lol…. You have got the update you have all craved!

Disclaimer: I own only Nandon. And this chapter is from his POV

Nandon wandered around the hold… bumping past the human servants there and other riders alike… he was depressed as depressed as a human could be…his love his one and only love was gone and he was helpless and alone…even with fafnir there he felt as alone as ever. He felt fafnir reach out to him but he blocked it quickly Nandon was alone with his anger and sadness…

Nandon was slightly surprised when after wandering through the castle he found himself in Lily's room.. it shocked him.. and he wandered around.. he had never been in here at least more than to focus on anything other than her and his love for her. Nandon wandered over to the wall and noticed a small fairth of himself on the wall… it seemed to focus in with detail on his eyes which showed a mixture of love compassion and hope the rest of him seemed to blur out though and Nandon quickly grabbed the fairth and broke it over the floor in his anger and he instantly regretted it… Nandon began to weep and he slowly stumbled over to over bed.. Wrapping him self in the blankets that had covered them many times from the chill of the night. He laid down for a second then sat up as he found himself with a small square object under his butt. He leaned over and picked it up.. It was a diary. Lily's diary… he had seen her writing in this book just last night. He opened it to the very first page and it read _"Today working at the inn this charming man came in. Though I confused him for riddly and kneed him in a rather… private area… He was very nice about it and by god I think I'm falling for him…" _The first page ended there and he smiled lightly remembering the day they had met and then grimacing as he felt the knee in his crotch Nandon then flipped to the very last page and found a note to himself… it read _"Nandon…If you are reading this then I am gone and your proposal went said… I'm sorry Nandon when we where in your room the night of the dance and you left for a moment I saw the box and got curious… and I want you to know if I do die.. then my answer was yes… one million times yes… Well here you are coming to get me… I love you Nandon."_ Nandon read the note over and over again and slowly his vision blurred and he saw the page being stained with tears and he wept freely though somewhat happily… Knowing she would have married him… Then he wiped away the tears and became angry again "_What is it Nandon?" _ Fafnir said contacting Nandon and Nandon showed him the note and he felt Fafnir's sorrow through there bond _"Oh Nandon… I can sense your anger… but do you think she would want vengeance Nandon? Or do you think she would want you to move on?"_ Fafnir asked Nandon and Nandon had to admit he made a pressing point 'Well what should I do my friend of heart? Should I let the one I loved killers get away with the act?" Nandon asked "_I have merely given you my take on things Nandon… I will abide by your final decision…" _After that fafnir left Nandon's mind and Nandon was alone once more… Or so he thought as Nandon looked up his face still tear stained he saw Feanaro standing there in the door way looking down at him. Nandon quickly stood up "What?" Nandon asked bluntly pretty disturbed that he had been followed so easily… "I heard crying and came to investigate…" Feanaro said with a slight grin that he instantly regretted as Nandon's face darkened in anger "You would be sad two if you went through what I went through last night…" Nandon said angrily "Calm down… It was just a joke… a bad one at that.." Feanaro said as he saw Nandon angry "What are you going to do now?" Feanaro asked as Nandon sat back down on the bed and looked up at Feanaro "I'm going to avenge her… and don't try and stop me.." Nandon said standing up and walked past Feanaro only to stop when Feanaro gripped his shoulder tightly holding him in place "Stop you? I'm going with you…" Feanaro said as Nandon turned around to look at him.. Surprise etched in every line of his face as he heard the words "Wha?" Nandon said confused "Nandon you and lily where my closest friends.. I'm not going to let going to let those creatures kill one of my closest friends and get away with it!" Feanaro said to Nandon and Nandon smiled "Thank you old friend.. It means a lot to me…" Nandon said and clapped Feanaro on the back smiling he briefly talked to fafnir for a second and he agreed then he walked with feanaro towards nandons room so he could get his weapon… Feanaro already had his…

When Nandon and Feanaro reached Nandon's room fafnir was waiting for them there and as Nandon grabbed his sword and Feanaro was just about to leave and go to his dragon when Nandon reached out and stopped him "Feanaro… you are my closest friend… and I consider you family.. and Fafnir agrees with me on this.. So…" Nandon trailed off to let fafnir finish "_So would you accept my eldunari…"_ Fafnir said actually happily as he stared at Feanaro who was shocked "Y-yes… of course I will." He said quickly and fafnir stepped forward slightly and disgorged his eldunari quickly so quickly Feanaro could barely latch onto it in time "Thank you both…. This means a lot to me." Feanaro said as he stared at the teal swirling gem stone Nandon clapped Feanaro on the back and he walked out quickly clutching the eldunari like it was his most prized possession. Nandon quickly patted fafnir on the head and he flew out flying toward where they would meet in a few minutes… As fafnir flew away Nandon sat back down on the bed and read the note a few more times.. then whispered fiercely 'Ill avenge you my love… even if it costs my life…" slowly Nandon stood up blinking away the small tear that had formed in his eyes then he stopped himself… Lily was worth those tears…Fafnir nudged Nandon _"Let us go partner of life."_ Fafnir said and he flew out of the room going towards the front of dragon hold. Nandon slowly walked out letting the tears he had felt slide down his face as he mentally and physically prepared for the battle to come.

Nandon arrived outside dragon hold and Feanaro stood there and nodded lightly adelind butted fafnir on the head silently voicing her own thanks to him for the eldunari… Feanaro walked forward "Nandon.. you are my best friend… and I hope nothing happens to you in the engagement.." Feanaro said climbing up onto his dragon with a slight smile. Nandon mounted on fafnir "I will try my friend." Then fafnir took off leading the way to where the creatures village was Nandon looked down at the landscape silently saying goodbye he kept the though separate from fafnir.. but Nandon had every intention of dying in this battle. When fafnir landed the vaillage was slightly smaller than yesterday but it still had plent enough of the creatures one of which walked forward "Ahhh ssssoooo you have returned… just assss the masssster said you would…" the creature then pulled down its hood and what Nandon saw shocked him.. it had grey skin.. black eyes completely… it looked almost like the shades Nandon had studied in texts from the library but these where much more powerful than a shade Nandon knew.. Nandon growled and rushed forward nearly falling off fafnir as he landed on the ground in a rush drawing his sword and he sensed Feanaro do the same… Nandon stood at the side of his dragon and there minds merged completely and they ran forward… Nandon could not tell whose claw or whose sword tore into the foes as they were one. Nandon suddenly found himself separated from fafnir though and began withdrawing his mind and fighting on his own.. twirling around his sword staff dealing would be death blows left and right then as Nandon blocked a over head slash his sword staff broke in half and Nandon kicked out at the thing pushing it back before stabbing it in the throat.. this should have killed the figure but instead the wound sealed around his sword and Nandon grunted trying to withdraw it until he finally jerked it free and the creature fell back dead but as Nandon stumbled he yelped as a sword knicked along his side. Through there mental contact Nandon could feel fafnir's pain and could do nothing about it as he hacked and slashed at those surrounding him then finally he felt a blade bite deep into his flesh right between right between to ribs and through his armor… it punctured a lung and Nandon pulled himself off it with a wease.. then he turned and brained the creature before turning back to the matter at hand… Nandon fought his way through.. his breathing becoming slowly and slowly more labored as he did so and blood filled his lungs.. finally he fought his way over to Feanaro bursting into the clearing of dead that surrounded.. the creatures sat there backed off eying him warily then Nandon burst through the crowd weasing as he felt more and more blood sink into his lungs… he was covered with numerous scratches and cuts all across his body.. slowly he stumbled over to Feanaro and feel down on his knees a single hand out stretched.. he felt fafnir pass into the void and anger and sorrow filled him but he had no energy to do anything about it… he felt one last tendril of thought come from fafnir _"We… will wait for you… little one…"_ Nandon would have cried.. if he had the strength but he didn't.. it was only a matter of time before he himself passes into the void.. he already felt numbness taking over his limbs and knew he wasn't much longer for this world.. a single hand reached out to Feanaro still he slowly fell over on his side.. and rolled onto his back.. he no longer felt anything his vision came in cloudy and unclear… slowly a light filled Nandon's vision and then it faded he looked up and there stood lily a single hand out reached to him the smile he had always loved about her on her face behind her he saw fafnir and jazzlyn and Nandon slowly stood up and accepted the hand… then his vision faded and all went black….

A/N: Hello howd you like this chapter! Id like to give a special shout out to "Elemental dragon slayer." Who was my first reviewer and gave me the courage to keep going… and also to "The hero of the dark." Who was my second reviewer and thanks to his spam reviewing got you this chapter a Hell of a lot faster… There is more to come and hopefully soon when I reach 30 reviews this time I will begin writing… thanks again for reading and goodbye!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Hey guys sorry if you thought this was a real chapter but for now I have put "Love Lasts" On hold since I am experiencing severe writers block… However I am writing a new story that focus's on Nandon lily Feanaro and lilifian and how they met and such… So please do read it and comment on it!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N IIIIIII'mmmmmmm back…. Heres my new chapter guys! Woo!

Feanaro looked at Nandons corpse dumb founded he blinked and stood there stunned as he felt his dragon speak to him "H-H-He's dead…They killed him…" Feanaro said speaking with his mind as a rage suddenly filled him. "Feanaro…calm down. If you die this will solve nothing!" his dragon said and fean growled at his own dragon "You don't know what its like! Nandon was my friend! And now he is dead DEAD! Do you know what the means? That means there's NO! Healing him… NO bringing him back… No nothing! He is dead and he is gone forever…" Feanaro said with venom in his voice "Feanaro! I know your friend is dead… But what will it do if you die also hmm? NOTHING Nandon will have died in vain." His dragon said with a equal amount of venom "Whatever…" Feanaro said not wanting to admit he was wrong in his current mood. One of the creatures rushed forward braver than the others and Feanaro brought his sword up and stabbed it in the gut before it could bring his sword to block then twisted it causing as much pain as possible…He then ripped it out with a squilsh sound and the thing fell at his feet and he growled and stomped down twice on the creatures head and a loud crack was heard as it broke… He heard a pleading voice below him "Please… Mercy…" It said and Feanaro almost laughed "Mercy? MERCY! Did you show Nandon mercy!" he then muttered a spell which set the creature on fire then he picked it up with magic and sent the flaming corpse back into its own ranks setting several others on fire as he did so "You will all die…" Feanaro said maliciously as a rage overtook him. One of them walked forward and dropped its sword "No! Please spare us!" Feanaro sent a bolt of pure energy straight at the creature and it hit the creature and entered his chest stopping… It looked at Feanaro with fear in its eyes "Please?" It said then was jerked into the air by the energy inside him… "No." Feanaro said simply then expanded the energy until the creature exploded. The toll the two spells took on Feanaro was large.. but through his rage he was in he barely noticed… He slowly walked forward as they shoved two of there own out to him and one in the crowd shouted "Here are the ones who killed your friend! Please just spare the rest of us!" Feanaro walked forward and growled and jabbed his sword through one of the creatures face killing it instantly. He then looked at the other one cowering before him his hands glowed with magic then slowly stopped as he looked at the people "I want you all to kill this one." Feanaro said backing up some so he was back at his dragons side as its own people tore there man apart Feanaro blinked as his dragon spoke "Feanaro… I don't like this side of you…" Feanaro sighed and the rage slowly drifted away "I'm sorry partner of my heart…I am calm once again…" Feanaro looked back at the creatures which cowered before him "Give me one good reason I should spare you." He spoke loudly and commandingly… One creature walked forward "Because we can let you talk to your friend! We can do it now!" Feanaro frowned expecting a trick but slowly nodded. Slowly the creature began chanting and as he struck a high note he pointed at Nandon's corpse and it glowed for a moment then stopped. "It didn't work.." Feanaro said then stopped as slowly from the mans finger came a ghostly aura which slowly turned into Nandon. Feanaro could see out of his back and sighed hoping for a moment his friend was back "Feanaro?" The Nandon specter spoke looking at Feanaro questioningly "Am I alive?" Feanaro shook his head slowly sadness filling him "No my friend…Your not…" Nandon slowly nodded and gave Feanaro the classic Nandon smile "Huh…Well its not that bad here… I mean… Lily is here…and all is great…I do miss fafnir though… But I know you will take good care of him…" Feanaro nodded his head slowly and he noticed the caster trembling as he continued the spell Feanaro sighed a tear sliding down his face at his dead friend "Oh and Feanaro! Make sure that statue captures my good looks will you? I cant have future riders thinking I was a ugly bastard you know?" Nandon the laughed and Feanaro laughed as well though tearfully "Oh and one more thing Feanaro…Don't" Nandon was cut off as the caster died and the spell faded "Bring him back!" Feanaro shouted and they shook there heads "We cannot! It can only be done to a newly dead once after that they become to far gone." Feanaro sighed and looked up at the sky and said "I'll keep your memory going buddy… I promise…" Feanaro then turned back to the crowd "I will keep my promise… But go. Never return to dragon hold. If you do You will die." The creatures ran away leaving Feanaro there with just his dragon and the two corpses of Nandon and fafnir…. And the creatures he had killed Feanaro slowly cast a spell setting Nandon and fafnir on fire as the pyre normally would… He then cast a spell that brought the ashes to him he tossed the ashes to the wind and sighed watching them carried away he slowly began to sing the normal Rider funeral song

Fly away oh rider and dragon

_May the halls of legend greet you with mead_

_While those you love be at your side_

_Fly away oh rider and dragon_

_Free in the skies you hold so dear_

Feanaro then added a new part he though of from his head since it was his friend.

_Fly away oh friend of mine._

_Leave this world and its sins behind_

_Fly away on the winds of peace_

_Fly away oh friend of mine._

Feanaro sighed as he finished the ashes now long gone… he walked over to his dragon and sat against its leg as he regained his strength and wrapped his mind around the events of late

Eragon POV

Eragon didn't sleep much that night as he watched arya sleep peacefully next to him he smiled lightly watching as her chest rose up and down as she lay next to him comfortably in his bed Eragon reached out and touched her head as if to just assure himself she where there then he leaned over and kissed her forehead and he smiled lightly again as he felt her give him a small kiss on the cheek "Yes Eragon?" she asked as she pulled herself up somewhat and looked over at him grasping his hand and squeezing it lightly. "Nothing… I just needed to assure myself you where there." She smiled and leaned over kissing him passionately before pulling away "Am I here?" She asked smiling and Eragon nodded "Ether that or I hit that wall harder than I thought." Eragon sighed and wrapped a arm around her pulling her close as he smelled her… her scent comforting him as thoughts rolled through his head slowly she pulled away and looked at him "What is it Eragon?" Arya asked and Eragon shrugged "I just really upset Nandon…" Eragon said thinking and arya sighed before speaking "I'm sorry Eragon.. perhaps I should apologize… I mean if I hadn't gotten captured…" Eragon cut her off quickly "No. They volunteered to go… Lets just sleep for now…" Eragon said adding the end as a after though…Arya nodded and lay down curling up next to Eragon as he laid down… laying a arm over her almost protectively she turned a head and kissed him lightly then spoke his true name then staying in the ancient language she said "I love you." And Eragon smiled as well then spoke her true name "And I love you." He said and slowly let his waking dreams take over him.

Four hours later

Eragon was awakened by someone knocking at his door and frowned casting his mind out he saw it was lifian "I wonder what she wants at this hour…" He said and slowly got up leaving arya sleeping he opened the door and a sobbing lifian entered and cried on his shoulders speaking uncompressible words and Eragon said "Calm down…What's wrong?" He said slowly "Feanaro and Nandon left to get revenge! And Feanaro still hasn't returned and neither has Nandon" She said sobbing Eragon frowned and looked over his shoulder at the now awake arya in his bed and blushed uncontrollably as he saw arya and lifian notice each other Lifian backed away and said "Oh… I'm sorry Ebrithril…I didn't mean to interrupt." Eragon shook his head "No… we will go looking for them now… Arya go back to sleep we shall return soon." Arya slowly nodded and lay back down and Eragon cast his mind out for saphira and told her what had happened and saphira laughed "Did you get the deed done little one?" "NO!" Eragon said quickly to his dragon then told her where to meet him as he walked with lifian who was still sobbing… When the arrived Eragon got on saphira and lifian got on her dragon and slowly they flew… Eragon reached out his mind and frowned feeling Feanaro and his dragons mind but not Nandon's. Eragon changed his course and got to where he sensed feanaro's mind and landed… Feanaro stood up and did the elven gesture of respect before lifian cut him off and began hugging him… After lifian pulled away Eragon looked around and asked "Where's Nandon? And where's Fafnir?" Feanaro shook his head and pointed to the sky and eragons face saddened and he nodded slowly "I'm sorry Feanaro… I know he was your friend…"

Feanaro's POV

Feanaro looked at lifian and nodded at Eragon as he spoke about Nandon. He had talked with his dragon about this and knew this was the right choice… slowly he began speaking "Lifian… You know I love you…. And Nandon was my friend and about to propose to Lily…. So… even though it isn't a elven tradition…. In Nandon's memory…" Feanaro slowly got down on one knee and looked up he pulled out a small ring he had gotten from Nandons corpse "Will you marry me?" Feanaro said slowly starring up at her… Lifian stood there for a moment shocked then nodded "Yes! Yes!" She smiled and hugged Feanaro and slowly the three went back to Dragon hold.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Here you go you hungry lil readers! Eat up!

Eragon sighed as he walked back into the room he sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands lost in thought…. He couldn't believe Nandon was dead…He sighed again and felt the bed shift slightly as Arya moved and sat up… shortly after he felt her arms around his waist and her head on his shoulder he pulled his head up and looked at her a sullen look on his face and she frowned.

"What is it Eragon?" she asked softly seeing the expression on his face.

"Nandon is dead…" Eragon said slowly and placed his head back down in his hands.

"Oh Eragon…" She said slowly and kissed him on the cheek.

Eragon smiled and lifted his head up placing a hand on his cheek where she had kissed it slowly he leaned back and laid down on the bed his eyes heavy as he had not gotten much sleep.

Arya looked at Eragon and noticed he was tired then smiled and leaned over and kissed him sweetly on the lips before speaking "You rest… I have a idea… Come meet me at the archery field when you have gotten some rest." She then leaned over and kissed him again before slowly walking out.

Eragon smiled into each kiss she gave him and nodded his head as she left… his eyes slowly closed and this time no waking dreams came as he fell dead asleep… sleeping better than he had in years….

Feanaro's POV

Feanaro sighed… lifian had finally run off and Feanaro was alone in his room. He sighed wishing Nandon was back but he knew that was impossible…. Nor would Nandon want it… With lily gone There was Nothing for Nandon in this world. And nothing that could bring him back… Feanaro sighed and laid back on his bed putting his hands on his head as he lay there stuck in his own self pity. When he heard a knock and the door and he groan slowly getting up he answered the door and was surprised when arya all but bowled him over as she rushed in.

"Do you want your friend back?" She said quickly not wasting anytime.

Feanaro sat back down on his bed and thought for a second and slowly nodded "But its impos-" Began to say before he was cut off by arya.

"Yes it is. Now come with me and bring Fafnir… I can sense him in this room…" Arya said then walked out leaving Feanaro puzzled as he hastily grabbed the eldunari and ran out after her almost jogging to keep up with her quick steps.

"How will we bring him back?" Feanaro asked but she turned slightly and pushed a finger against his lips silencing him instantly.

Arya's POV

Arya half walked half ran to the riders tomb where all the statues where with the eldunari an cast her mind out "Can you bring a dead person with no body back to life" she asked quickly

Several eldunari responded saying no… But then the oldest of them all spoke "Yes. We can. It is a extremely hard process but it can be done…We merely reach our halves that are connected to the spirit world out and grab the presence and guide it back then give it a mortal form…" He said slowly in a monotone.

"Who will volunteer to do it then? For Nandon Wolfbiter." She asked looking over the eldunari.

Several older ones instantly agreed including the one who had said yes… then a few younger ones agreed she had plenty of energy with this and she smiled this would work she thought. Arya slowly nodded and spoke of her returning soon then she grabbed the still wondering Feanaro and dragged him with her to the archery field where he sat down as she unleashed several arrows on a target.

Eragons POV

Eragon slept for not more than a hour of just plain… no dreaming sleep and he woke fully rested almost and feeling great. He then remembered arya's words and walked over to the archery field wondering what this Idea of hers was.

Eragon arrived at the archery field and watched as arya hit the bulls eye twice splitting her arrows several times with a precision no human would ever get then Eragon laughed to himself HE couldn't even do that… and he had tried a fair number of times over the years.

Eragon walked over to arya when she was drawing a arrows and waited till she had shot before moving in her leaned forward and grabbed her around the waist and she smiled lessening her grip on the bow as she leaned back slightly into him she looked up at him and smiled before kissing his cheek.

"So whats this plan I heard earlier?" He asked as she spun away a bit.

Arya shrugged "We are going to have the dragons bring Nandon back to life…." And she said this with a completely straight face.

Eragon almost burst out laughing but he stopped himself "Really? How?" Eragon asked curiously

So arya explained all that the dragon had told her and she told him which dragons had volunteered and he frowned "That spell will cost a lot of energy… Who will be the focal point of it all? Someone has to speak the spell and be the focal point for the energy to exit from…" At this Feanaro walked forward saying "I believe I can solve that… Nandon was my friend… So I will speak the spell and act as the energies focal point…" Feanaro said slowly.

Eragon blinked at Feanaro several times digesting the information then shrugged "Well lets go get Nandon back!" Eragon said as he walked toward the riders tomb even though he was slightly worried.

Eragon slowly stepped through the doorway and reached his mind out to the dragons there and frowned they were quiet… as if the entire world was just in a slumber. Feanaro slowly stepped in and the eldest dragon reached out to Feanaro's mind and entering it for the most part so he could cast the spell. First the dragon used a simple spell that lifted all the eldunari participating in the spell into the air where they floated like a small rainbow of gems then he slowly began chanting the spell that would bring Nandon back.

The next thing Feanaro felt was a huge gush of energy that felt as if he where being held under a cold lake and the spell ate at the energy hungrily like a never ending torrent and Feanaro felt goose bumps covering his body as he listened as they continued chanting… Then One of the eldunari cracked and broke like a egg… slowly falling to the floor in a small rain of glitter and glass… slowly a figure began to materialize in front of them… like a ghostly sphere and Feanaro shivered then jumped slightly as another eldunari cracked and exploded… Wind filled the room like a tornado as if nature itself was trying to fight this!

The wind tore at Eragon's and Arya's clothing and slid them back across the floor till they where pushed up against the wall and Eragon grunted as he slowly moved his hand as was instantly rewarded by it being slammed into the wall…He inched it closer to Arya's and grabbed onto it squeezing it as the tempest raged!

Suddenly three of the remaining eldunari cracked and shattered leaving just Two…. Fafnir's and the eldest dragon…but they had been rewarded by what was a sphere taking on more of a human shape…. Then it slowly formed into Nandon's shape…. Then Fafnir's Eldunari popped loudly and shattered and a loud scream was heard… Like of nether world… Of something in-between both worlds…. Then the eldest Eldunari popped and feanaro's strength almost instantly left him as Nandon's form became somewhat solid as it was anchored to this world he collapsed on the floor.

Nandon blinked and looked around… what he saw was like a tempest had hit the room… He looked down at his hand, which was semi solid semi ghostly, and he sighed…. He was now in between the two worlds… Belonging to Neither…He sighed then looked at Feanaro and walked across the floor with more grace than any elf could ever poses… He kneeled down and grabbed Feanaro…. Then… reached Into! His chest grabbing feanaro's heart and squeezing it a couple of times and he felt it slowly start beating again he withdrew his hand and stood back up... This was clearly not the same Nandon that had died but a day ago… this Nandon seemed wiser… experienced and serious…He looked at the three as Feanaro slowly stood up and growled "Why." He said the single word and it flashed across there minds like a white hot iron… causing all three to wince in pain.

It was Arya who spoke "Because Nandon… You shouldn't have died yet." She said simply.

Nandon growled looking over at her he advanced and saw Eragon raise his hand in protest and muttered two words and Eragon as lifted into the air and flung across the hallway and chained to the wall by a magical chain. Nandon looked at arya with hate in his eyes "How dare you… I was in peace…With those I love…. Now I'm stuck in the between…. Nothing! Not a inhabitant of this world! Or that world!" He said with increasing volume causing the minor mental stabs to increase in pain. Feanaro slowly stood up "Nandon…Calm down! We are your friends.." Nandon turned around on Feanaro and laughed "Friends? Friends that drag me from my peace? TWICE! You want to know what I tried to say before The magician died? I tried to say DON'T BRING ME BACK!" Nandon said and stabbed out and arya and Feanaro's faces flashed with pain.

Nandons POV

Nandon growled about to say more when he saw something… Not of ether worlds ether… It was a female…That much he could tell…She slowly walked forward and looked at one of the statues and she turned and Nandon let out a gasp "Lily!" He walked forward and tried to touch her but his hand passed right threw her, She smiled sadly yet kindly before speaking "I have followed you Nandon… I will never leave your side…But… This was all I could do… I cannot physically be with you as you currently are…But you can see me and speak to me all you want…" she smiled then blew him a kiss and he looked down a tear sliding down his spectral face "I love you…" He whispered then she smiled and said "And I you my love…" Nandon took a deep shuddering breath and turned looking at the others who all looked at him cautiously… He spoke now the anger gone from his mind but now instead of pain… sadness filled each probe… This brought tears to all there eyes as the got a small taste of Nandon's sadness. Nandon released the magic holding Eragon and he slowly walked over to arya… Nandon walked over to where Eragon had been where Lilys statue was and looked at it then sighed before turning back "I am now the guardian of this tomb… implanted with the wisdom of all the dragons who perished to do this… I shall act as the middle man for slain riders… guiding them to there afterlife…Nandon the muttered a word and a large stone chair slowly materialized from the ground. He sat down still looking at Lilies statue then he looked back "None of you are dead…None of you seek my advice or counsel on something… So leave this place…" Nandon said and the others obeyed leaving…. Nandon sighed and slowly stood up he turned to lily and smiled "You once sang this song to me in my hour of peril… and Now I shall sing it to you…" Nandon cleared his throat and slowly began singing…

_Slumber, my darling, thy mother is near,  
Guarding thy dreams from all terror and fear,  
Sunlight has pass'd and the twilight has gone,  
Slumber, my darling, the night's coming on_

Nandon smiled faintly as he sang several tears running down his face as he sang. Lily smiled at him the entire time.

_Sweet visions attend thy sleep,  
Fondest, dearest to me,  
While others their revels keep,  
I will watch over thee._

_Slumber, my darling, the birds are at rest,  
The wandering dews by the flow'rs are caressed,  
Slumber, my darling, I'll wrap thee up warm,  
And pray that the angels will shield thee from harm._

Nandon continued to sing as he slowly sat down in his chair the smile still on lilies face and several tears of her own coming down her ghostly face.

_Slumber, my darling, till morn's blushing ray  
Brings to the world the glad tidings of day;  
Fill the dark void with thy dreamy delight-  
Slumber, thy mother will guard thee tonight_,

_Thy pillow shall sacred be  
From all outward alarms;  
Thou, thou are the world to me  
In thine innocent charms._

_Slumber, my darling, the birds are at rest,  
The wandering dews by the flow'rs are caressed,  
Slumber, my darling, I'll wrap thee up warm,  
And pray that the angels will shield thee from harm_

Nandon sighed as he finished the song then he smiled faintly before entering a state much like the meona tree.

((ATTENTION that song Does NOT belong to me… I took it from Allison krauss because I feel it fits the moment… The song name is "Slumber my darling" Now on with the fic!))

Eragosn POV

Eragon sighed as he left and heard Nandon begin to sing he looked at the others a tear sliding down each of there faces "I feel so sorry for him…" Arya said listening as they walked away

Eragon nodded agreeing then looked at Feanaro "I'm sorry about Nandon… I know he was your friend.." Eragon said as they arrived back at dragon hold Feanaro nodded his head slowly and looked at Eragon "He is now at peace…. I feel it… Hey may not be happy… But he is content…" Feanaro said then slowly turned away and walked towards his room like a lost dog.

Eragon smiled then turned and looked at arya he leaned in pulling her in to a tight embrace and he kissed her passionately for several minutes… Slowly when she pulled away they where both panting hard and Arya looked at him "What was that about?"

Eragon shrugged then spoke in the ancient language "Because I love you and always shall…"

Arya smiled and wrapped her hands around Eragons neck speaking as well in the ancient language "Then so our love shall last…" Then she pulled him close and kissed him passionately…..

**The end…. For now….Maybe…. I don't know yet…**

A/N: Heya all those of you out there who love the Eragon/arya couple! This story is dedicated to you! This story has evolved as I have… becoming a better story as I have become a better writer… Please do review so that I can tell what you all think of this since this is my first ever fanfiction…Thanks to all the reviewers out there and here come my special thanks!

Special thanks to!

Elemental dragon slayer!

You where my first reviewer and your great comments kept me going! I hope this chapter was better formatted!

The Hero of the dark!

You where my second reviewer and never always gave me great feedback! I love you man!

Demonic hope!

You where what got me started thinking about writing a fanfic and I hope you like this story!

Feanaro!

To the person who read this story through all my changes and who the character is named for! Thanks abunch man and if he should ever publish what he shows me you should all read it! Its great!

!

This is the site where you can meet the real Nandon and Feanaro! If you love a good Eragon RPG site then this is for you! If you come to the site just please tell me you read the fic so I can know who my loving viewers are!

Everyone who has read this!

Everyone who has got this stories views up! Thanks!

A/N Theres my special thanks… Once again that song did Not belong to me… and you should all check out the site!

This is a farewell for now! If you liked Feanaro and Nandon then please do read my newer fanfic "How it began!" Other than that! Once again review! I love you all and may the stars watch over you and may the wind always be at your backs!

Bye bye!


End file.
